This invention relates to means for cutting close-fitting joints in wooden workpieces, and more particularly to apparatus for supporting a router on a support plate for adjustment along a pair of slide bars such that a dovetail cutting tool can be employed for cutting close-fitting dovetail tongue and groove joints.